Dog tags
by abbylou
Summary: Something is wrong with Danny's dog tags. Kind of slash D/F Lindsay's POV!


_Hi! I thought that it's time to write a story about Danny's dog tags. They are always around his neck and seem to be very special to him. So I tried to make a story out of it. It's my first csi: ny story! I hope you like it. It's not exactly how I wanted it to be but ... I'm happy about your opinions. Sorry but my english is really bad so if you have some improvements or corrections, I'm all ears!_

_Have fun _

_abbylou_

* * *

Dog tags

Lindsay sat at her desk and wrote the results of the ballistic test she made for the case she worked with Stella and Flack.

Suddenly there was loud laughter outside her office. She followed the noises and found an accumulation outside in front of the locker room. In the middle stand her partner Danny Messer totally covered in different paints. His tight green t-shirt and his jeans were tinted in dozens of different colours, just as his face and his hairs. He had his spilled glasses in his hand and didn't look overly happy.

"Oh my god, what happened?" asked Lindsay and joined the laughter.

"It's not funny!" Danny growled.

"We were pursuing a suspect at his work place – an old warehouse. When the guy suddenly smashed one of the shelves with colours… well Danny was right underneath it and … you can see the result." Detective Angell explained with a big grin

The whole group of Detectives, Criminalists and Lab techs started to laugh again.

"Fine…If you excuse me, I have to get a shower" Messer was still grumpy and left for the locker room.

As soon as the centre of attraction was gone the accumulation dissolved and Lindsay was standing alone in the hallway.

"Hey what's going on in here?" asked Don Flack as he came to the lab and saw all the others return to their work.

"Ahm…Danny had a little accident. It involves lots of different colours…" the criminalist answered amused.

"What?" asked the cop.

"Well it seems as if he had showered in colours during a pursuit!"

"Really? I have to see this!" the young man snickered and went to the locker room.

She followed him with her gaze until she was reminded of the case file in her hand.

"Wait Don, I have the ballistic results!" she yelled but he was already away. Cursing she followed him into the small room.

The locker room seemed to be totally empty except the small pile of coloured clothes in front of Messer's locker.

"Flack seems to be back in the shower room!" the woman thought, sat next to the hill of clothes and waited for his return.

Her gaze went to the colourful pile next to her and she grinned. On top of the pile lay Danny's dog tags which were also covered in colours now. She wondered why they weren't around his neck like they were every other time. They could use a shower, too.

She smiled and run her hand over the engraving till she noticed that there was something odd with those two small medal tags. She looked closer and observed that it where two different ones. The one on the large chain read undoubtedly Daniel Messer. But the one attached to it on a smaller chain had a different name. It was hardly readably because of the big amount of colours. With efforts she could decipher the name – and read it a second time. This couldn't be! Why should Danny have this dog tag…

Suddenly she became aware of the voices from the shower room.

"It's not funny, Don."

"Yes, it is Messer. It's absolutely funny."

"No it isn't! Why is this always happening to me? What did I do?"

"Com'on it's not that bad. Actually it suits you!"

"Don't laugh and mock me, Flack!"

"I don't mock you. It really suits you. Especially this light blue over here, it totally matches with your eyes!"

"Haha. Isn't there somewhere else you should be?"

"No actually not! Besides I don't want to miss this!"

"I hate you! I hate you all!

Now would you excuse me I have to get to the shower!"

"Mmmmh… should I join you?"

"W..Wh..What?"

"Should I join you?"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am!"

"And I thought it was you who said that we should keep it out of the office!"

"I did… but a guy can change his mind, right?"

"Well, yeah but why?"

"You know I can't resist you in your boxer tights!"

"No… we can't…what if somebody comes inside?"

"Who cares? Besides everybody has work to do at this time of day.

You know I love to rub your back. And you love it, too!"

"That's right. Okay. Let's go!"

Lindsay nearly forgot how to breathe. She put the chain back to the pile and left the locker room in a silent hurry.

Suddenly those different dog tag, which said 'Donald Flack jr.' made awful lot sense.


End file.
